Perfect Painting
by Jashomara
Summary: Tala goes out looking for the perfect picture to paint and finds much more... but what happens when Mariah starts living with the Demolition Boys, but doesn't remember anything. Read and Review. Tala x Mariah COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! I'm still going to continue my other stories, but I just couldn't without writing this on first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

It was a cold day in Russia, but then again it was always cold. There was just something different about this particular day. The sky was a grayish color. It looked like it would rain. Tala was out looking for the perfect thing he could paint a picture of. Ever since Biovolt was was found out and Boris and Voltaire went to prison, Tala found that he liked painting. 

It was a way that he could express himself. He walked out of the small apartment he and the rest of the Demolition Boys shared. Tala liked dark pictures as well as light. So, it didn't matter if it was a cloudy day. He decided that he would look for something to paint while walking down the sidewalk.

He past many stores and shops, but couldn't find anything. He had walked for quite some time. Tala wasn't looking for anything particular, but something that just wasn't like everything else. That day was perfect. One thing though, soon he heard thunder.

He sighed with disappointment that he didn't find his picture. On his way back to the apartment, it started to rain, no scratch that, pour. It didn't usually rain like that.Luckally he had brought his umbrella. Running toward his house, something caught his eye. It was pink and white.

He turned to see a girl with long pink hair, nearly being swept away in the storm. She was carring a lavender bag with teal flowers on it. Tala squinted to see what she was wearing. It looked like a puffy, pink coat with white fury on the hood. She was struggling with her umbrella.

This was what he would paint a picture of. Not that he liked to see people being wet, but it's the whole picture; the rain, the sky, the girl. He was so busy admiring the scene he forgot it was raining. Remembering what was going, on he decided to help her out. Walking over to her, he noticed her face. He had seen her before, but where?

He held his umbrella over her head. "Need help?" he asked politly. Noticing she wasn't getting **that** wet any more she turned around to see the person. With a smile she looked at Tala. "Thanks." was all she said. "Don't I know you?" Tala asked. The girl shook her head, "I don't think so." she held out her hand, "The name's Mariah."

Tala shook her hand, "Tala." he introduced himself. "Shall I walk you home?" he asked. "No thanks, it's pretty far." Mariah told him. "That's o.k. I can deal." he returned her smile. "Are you sure I don't know you?" Tala asked her. "No, you might, but I don't think I know you."

They walk without talking. The only sound that could be heard was that of the rain. It was calming, yet loud. Mariah sighed. "I love the rain. I helps me think and relax. It feels like I'm taken away from all my troubles." she looked up at him. "Yeah, I like it too, but that doesn't mean I wantit on me." Mariah chuckled.

"I'm sure I don't know you. I would remember someone as handsome and thoughtful as you." Tala blushed at the complement. They walked for a while, talking as if they were old friends. Tala liked Mariah and she liked him back. But, he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her.

Mariah pointed to a hotel. "Thisis my stop." she turned to him. "Thank you, Tala, for being so nice." he nodded. "My pleasure." he stared into her golden eyes, noticing how beautiful they were. She was also very pretty, he noticed."I had great time and I hope we meet again someday." Mariah said before walking into the hotel.

_I have the feeling we will._ Tala thought before going back to his apartment. After taking a shower, he wanted to start on his picture. He told himself that this would be his best picture yet. He named it 'Swept Away'.

Calling Kai and the other Demolition Boys to see his new picture after painting it, he was coming closer to knowing who that girl was.When his team finally arived, he turned the picture facing them. "Cool picture Tal." Bryan complement."Yeah, perfect scenary." was Spencer's input.

Kai looked at the picture for a while. "Hey Tala?" he called him over. "Isn't that Mariah, from the White Tigers?" Kai asked. Then it hit him. "Oh, that's where I seen her before." Tala slapped his forehead. "Why would you paint a picture of _her_?" Spencer asked. None of them really liked Mariah. They thought she was annoying and too pink.

"Yeah, that's the only thing wrong with that picture." Bryan agreed. Tala looked down, "Actually, she really an o.k. person." he spoke up. All of them raised an eyebrow. "I talked to her. She not all hyper and annoying as you think." They were all confused by Tala's words. "What are you saying?" Kai asked.

"I don't know. I guess I sort of like her." he strugged."And get use to her because your gonna see a lot more of her. I want to hang out with her more." All of them were shocked. "You know this picture isn't the best." he took the board he drew on in his hands. "It would look so much better with me beside her."

* * *

Well, I know it's short, but tell me if it's good and if I should continue or leave it as a oneshot. Please reveiw. 


	2. Remember?

What's up people! Thank you **Bluestray** and **Sarina Blade** for reviewing! I'm doing this for you guys... and because I love writing... typing... whatever! WARNING: Rating has gone up!

Disclaimer: I love beyblade, I don't own it.

* * *

The next day was much worse than the day before. It poured rain. Lightning crashed in the sky. Thunder roared and could be heard miles away. Only idiots would be out when it was like this. Wait, what this! Some one is out! The person had pink hair and seemed to be crawling on the sidewalk. It was a girl. The rain was heavy and she was soaked. Standing up, she tried to walk to a bench that wasn't that far. Reaching it, she laid down. Cuts and bruises covered her body, she was freezing cold, and wet. O.k. let's take the story back 30 minutes ago. 

**30 minutes ago**

Mariah sat on her bed listening to music on her portable CD player. Her brother was out again, probably partying. He says that she's to young to go with him. She doesn't want to go anyway! Ever since their mom and dad died he had been acting different, staying out late and hanging with the wrong people. She was just the worried sister that he didn't pay any attention to.

All the stuff she had was blue, surprisingly. The only reason she wore pink while she was blading on t.v. is so her clothes wouldn't clashes with her hair. She was just writing in her diary about what happened the other day with Tala. She was listening to _Mariah Carey, We Belong Together. _Her favorite song.

Then her door slammed open. She looked to it. Lee was standing there soaking wet. "Mariah!" he had an angry expression. _Not again._ she took off her head phones and jumped off the bed. "Lee please don't do this!" she begged. Soon, she couldn't back up any more, she had run into the wall. _He always does this_. He smelled like beer."What is wrong with you Mariah! How could you do this to me!" Tears started to come down her light brown cheeks.

"Lee I didn't do anything!" she was forced into a corner. Then she felt a cold wet hand on her face. "Lee please!" she cried out, but the hits didn't stop coming. The black haired neko-jin kept attacking while shouting things at her. Mariah couldn't take it. She had reached a phone near by. No, she wasn't going to call any one. She smashed it against Lee's head. "Ah!" he screamed. This was Mariah's chance to run. Tears streamed down her face. She couldn't take it any more she ran.

No body in the hotel seemed to care that she was crying. She ran out into the street. No one would be able to tell she was crying now. Thus, brings us back to the present.

**Now**

The pink haired girl could barely keep her eyes open. Lee had punched her in the head a couple times. The last thing she remembered seeing is blue and red blurs, the black.

The next day was dark. The sky was cloudy and it was sprinkling rain outside. Mariah opened her eyes. She tried to sit up, but it hurt. Rubbing her eyes, she could hear yelling. She was no longer wearing the clothes that she had worn the other day. She gasped when she noticed all she had on was a huge t-shirt and her underwear. She looked around the room. There were 3 paintings of her by the closet, which was in front of the bed.

She struggled to get up and walk over to them. One painting was when she was nearly getting blown away in the storm. Another, had her smiling walking in the rain under an umbrella. The last one was from last night when she has pasted out on the bench.

"Oh, my God!" she gasped. _Does the guy stalk me? He could be some pervert that paints pictures of me for a living!_ she gasped again. _Where are my clothes? He changed my clothes!_ she was thinking all kinds of weird thoughts until she noticed the yelling again. Slowly she walked over to the door and cracked it open.

The yelling seemed louder. "No we are not keeping **it**!" a voice shouted. She walked to the stairs and walked down. "She is not an it! She's a..." "It!" shouted the first voice. Mariah kept walking down stairs until people came into view. "No, she's a neko-jin!"

Mariah's POV

They're talking about me! "No way! We already don't like her!" shouted a blue haired boy. "Bryan, you're on my side, right?" Tala asked a lavender haired boy. He scratched his head. "I... guess." Tala smirked. "See, Bryan's on my side and we say she should stay!" The blue haired boy folded his arms, "Well, Spencer's on my side and we say she nothing but a loud mouth wanna-be cat girl!" I am not!

I stepped off the stairs into their view. They just stared at me. "Mariah, you're awake." Tala walked to me. I don't exactly feel comfortable around all of these boys. I am only wearing a t-shirt."How about you come with me to the kitchen." he said nudging me to where I think is the kitchen. Should I follow him? My feet said yes, my mind was screaming 'what's going on!'

The kitchen looked nice. For boys they take good care of the house. "Are you hungry?" he asked politely. I was about to say no when my stomach growled. I could tell I had a light blush on my face. What is with my body not listening to my mind today. Tala smiled, "I'll take that as a yes."

He looked in the fridge. "Wow, all we have is... cereal, cereal, and... cereal. Which one do you want?" he asked playfully. O.k. I'll play along. "I'll take the second one." we laughed. I don't know why, but it feels like I've met him before, like I know him. Then the lavender haired boy came in. "Tala, Kai said he's gonna call Ray to come get her." I'm standing by him, he could have told me that. Wait, who's Ray?

"Are you talking about me?" I ask him. He shook his head, yeah. "Who's Ray?" him and Tala exchanged weird looks. "You know, Ray, the guy you grew up with." Tala tried to help me along. I'm trying to remember, sorry can't think of any Rays. "Are you talking about my brother, Lee?"

Tala shook his head. "Long pony tail, always wears a head band with the yin-yang symbol." I shook my head, "I'm sorry, I just don't remember." That's when this tall blond guy came in with the blue haired boy. "I called Ray." he told Tala. "Can you please tell me who Ray is?" I ask the blond guy.

"What do you mean who Ray is?" he asked. "The guy you grew up with." he answered before I got to talk. I growled, "That's what they told me! It's not helping!" I yell at them. "You battled with him, at the Asian tournament." the blue haired boy spoke. "O.k., o.k. let's forget about this Ray guy for a sec and you tell me who you are cause I'm like lost." There they go with the exchanging weird looks again.

"You mean you don't now us?" the blue haired boy asked. "Obviously." They're staring at me again. "Did you hit your head last night?" the guy, I think his name is Bryan, asked. "No." I answered. "What exactly happened?" Tala asked me. I felt like crying remembering what happened. I looked down at me lap, trying to hide my watery eyes. "Sometimes... my brother gets drunk and... he hits me, I know he doesn't mean to," I still don't look up, the tears start to fall from my eyes.

"Last night was... the worse it had ever got. He... doesn't even remember in... the morning." I feel my body shaking with every sob. The room was silent. They probably think I'm some weak little girl. "How come you never told any body?" I thing that was Bryan."Who... can... I tell?" I could barely talk because of the choking tears. "The police." he answered.

I looked up at him, "What... is that?" I ask. They all sucked in a breath. "O.k. Mariah, this might be hard, but I want you to think as far back as possible." Tala told me. "What do you remember?" "Nothing." I answered quickly."Try." the room went silent again. I closed my eyes. "A village, people that I don't know... some green haired boy... my brother's stupid friends that helped Lee beat me up sometimes!" More tears. I struggle to remember more. This is so hard. "Air port... crash... blood...white room... my mom and dad's funeral..." I opened my eyes. "I don't wanna remember anymore."

"It's alright." Tala told me. "How about you go up stairs and I bring you some food." I nod and walk out the room, but I don't go up stairs. I wouldn't call it ease dropping, just listening to their conversation without them knowing. "So, what do you think?" Spencer. "I think we should let her stay." Tala. "She's o.k. Nothing like she was before." Bryan. Silence, is that a good thing. "O.k. she can stay." Kai. "Yes!" Tala and Bryan said.

"You don't even know her." Tala told Bryan. "I know, but she seems cool. The good thing is she can't hold a grudge against me for what I did to Ray. It's like my plate is wiped clean." I smile. _Yes_. I think to myself before walking to the room. They seem nice. I think I'm gonna have a great time here.

* * *

O.k. I know it's sad. I'll try to make the next chapter happy, but hey, even I don't know what's gonna happen next. That's the fun thing about writing! Until next chapter! Bye! 


	3. Knowing More

What's up people! I know I haven't updated since like forever, so sorry. I have other stories. Anyways I hope you guys are still reading, well the few people that were reading.

I want to give a huge thanks to Bluestray and MystiandKai for reviewing. Anyways, back to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

* * *

Mariah's POV 

I sat in Tala's room staring at the pictures, I guess, he drew. Even though I am very confused, I'm not that worried. They seem nice, well except for Kai, who doesn't seem to like me that much. I sigh. But I'd rather face him than my brother. I look down in sadness. I love my brother, but I wish he wouldn't hurt me. I put my feet on the bed and hug my knees. I wish mom and dad were here.

My thoughts are cut short by Tala coming in. He had some pizza. "Hey." he said with a light smile. "Sorry it took so long, I order pizza." he told me while handing me a plate with two pieces on it. "It's really hot so be careful." he warned. I picked it up anyway, but dropped it back down when I noticed that what he said was 100 true.

He laughed a little. I had a light blush on my face. I looked over to the pictures again. "Did you paint those." I asked. Now it was his turn to blush. "Yeah." he answered. "I hope you don't mind." he said quickly after. I shook my head, "No, not at all. At first I was a bit worried that you were some stalker." he made a funny face and I laughed.

As I looked down at my bare legs my smile faded. Then I looked up at him. I had a questioning, yet sort of angry expression. "What?" he asked. I looked to the floor. "Who changed my clothes?" my question was answered with silence. "Well!" I demanded, hoping that they had some sister or something. For his sake, he better!

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Answer me!" He looked away. "Do you really want me to answer that." My mouth gaped. Man, if this wasn't his house...

My thoughts were yet again cut short by someone entering. It was a guy that I had never seen before. He had long black hair and was wearing mostly white. Wait! He also has a yin-yang symboled headband. Could this be Ray? I asked myself.

"Hey, Mariah." he greeted. How is it that everyone knows my name? I just stare at him as he comes closer to me. I look at Tala, not knowing what to say or do. "Mariah, this is Ray." he introduced me. "Hi." I greeted finally. The boy looked at me funny. "She really doesn't remember?" he looked to Tala who shook his head. "Kai told you?" my red haired friend asked the stranger.

"Yeah, but I thought he was kidding. How did she lose her memory?" he asked. Tala shrugged, "We just found her laying on a bench last night. Apparently, Lee beat her up, but she says that she didn't know who we were before that." he explained. They both looked at me intensely. I hate it when people stare at me, it makes me feel so...so uncomfortable.

I looked down to avoid their gaze. "Tala, can I talk to you outside?" Ray asked. Tala nodded and got up. "Be right back." he told me. Then he left and closed the door. I really wanted to go and listen, but that would be rude. Then again, they **were** talking about me, were they not? I have the right to listen.

I go and put my ear to the door. Dang it! I can't here anything. I think they went down stairs. I sigh again. Might at well eat my pizza while I wait. As soon as I sit back down on the bed, the door opens. It's Bryan.

"You O.K.?" he asked me. "Not... really." I answered truthfully. "Why, what's wrong?" he asked. I took a bight of my pizza. Usually I don't really want people watching me while I eat, but right now I am **really** hungry. After I swallowed I answered, "Well I don't really know where I am and you guys are saying I'm suppose to know you when I can't remember anything about you. I feel... lost." I told him.

He looked thoughtful. "Yeah... I know how that feels. When your confused and don't really know who to trust." he said looking at the door as if concentrating on something. "When did you feel that way?" I asked not knowing if he was speaking from experience or is he just really goo at reading emotions.

He made a "Humph" noise the said, "You don't want to know. I was in a terrible, terrible place that I don't plan on going back to... ever!" he told me. What place could be so bad? "Have I been there? You know, like back then when I remembered everything." I ask. He shook his head, no. "Only, me Tala, Kai and Spencer. Plenty other boys were there, but they were sent to foster homes."

With in a few minutes I had finished my pizza. "Wow! You were hungry." he did a half smile. "I wish I could remember. You all seem so nice. I bet we were good friends." I smiled at him. He gave me a funny look and said, "Not exactly." "Acquaintances?" "I... guess you can say that."

"Well I'm pretty sure we didn't hate each other." he gave me that funny look again. "We hated each other?" I asked in disbelief. "Well, we were both different people back then." I just let it stay at that. I didn't want to know why we were enemies, that could ruin our friendship.

Just then Ray and Tala came back in. They both had an unsure look on their faces. I looked to Tala, then to Ray. "What happened?" I asked. "Nothing." Tala answered. Soon after, Kai and Spencer came in.

They were all staring at me. Grr... I hate it when people stare at me. "What!" I demanded. They all jerk their head back except Kai. I can tell me and him are going to have a rough time together. Forget staring, he glaring at me! I turn fully to him. "Do you have problem with me?" I asked with a little attitude.

His reply was a "Hn." I roll my eyes and turn to Tala. "Why doesn't he like me?" I ask. "He doesn't like anybody." Kai glanced/glared at Tala then averted his eyes back to me. "I think he's doing that to annoy me!" he still continues to glare at me. "And it's working." I stand up, but am quickly pulled down by Bryan.

"She's still got attitude." Ray laughed a little. "I know I wasn't friends with him!" I said outraged. "Actually, you were closer to him than you were us." Spencer spoke. "Me, friends with that glaring machine!" I pointed to him. He folded his arms. "Mariah calm down." Tala tried to clam me. "Tell him to stop glaring!" I shouted. I gritted my teeth.

Then he finally decided to talk, "If this apartment were all mine, I'd put you out." he spoke in a low icy voice. "But, it's only half mine, which means your half way out the door."

"I still sitting on this bed what cha' gonna do about it." I challenged. He still seemed unfazed, which was making me madder. "You know what you little two toned haired, ignorant, mother—" "OK." Tala cut in. Everyone had an amused look on their faces. "How about we just do what we came in here to do." I looked at my red haired friend.

The frown was still on my face. "Mariah, we have to ask you a question." Ray said. I dropped the frown and decided to just ignore Kai, who was still looking at me. "This is very important Mariah, so think hard." Tala told me.

I nodded. "Who do you want to say with? You can stay with me or Ray, who has been your friend for like ever and who I know will take care of you." Tala asked. "You." I answered. "But, Mariah, I'm your friend." the raven haired boy told me. "I know, but if I can't remember you, you might as well be a complete stranger." which he kinda was to me. "I'm sorry." Ray smiled. "It's Ok." he said. "I'll still be checking on you." he told me.

"Yeah, I already gave you the number to the house right?" Tala asked. Ray nodded. "I'll be in touch." As I was walking out the door behind Ray, I looked to the side and notice Kai was still staring at me so I said, "I know you like what you see. You can look, but don't touch." Then he turns away. The rest of us laugh. This experience is gonna be one I will never forget.

* * *

So, what did you thing. Please review, I don't even know if people still want to read this. So Please review and tell me what you think! 


	4. Bryan's Story!

First of I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story so far! Reviews make me very happy! Anyways, let's get on with the story. And Lady J is here!

Disclaimer: I do not owe beyblade.

* * *

Mariah's POV 

It 10:00 at night. I'm in Tala's room. He was kind enough to let me stay in his room while he slept on the sofa in the front room.

I got up and turn the light off. Half the room is dark the other half is painted with the moon's light. Tala's bed was comfy. I snuggle in his blankets and quickly drift off into dreamland.

**Dream/Flashback**

There are so many people around, shouting. Where am I? Kids as well as adults surround me yelling and screaming. An arena. I conclude where I am, but why am I here. "Mariah!" I hear my name being called. Behind me is my brother, a green haired short kid, and a really big guy. They have worried looks on their faces. "Here kitty-kitty." I hear someone say in front of me. I turn around to see Kai.

He has a mad look on his face. I look down to see Galux! She's being taken! "Galux!" I yell. It's no use, she is absorbed into Kai's blade. Then he starts to laugh maniacally as I am plunged into darkness...

I see light! Now where am I? People are still yelling and screaming. Lee is sitting beside me. Everyone seems to be looking in one direction... down. I look down to see... Bryan? What is going on! On the other side I see Ray! They're having a beybattle. Ray seems to be getting hurt, while Bryan laughs. I want to run down and stop him, but for some reason, I don't. I just sit there and watch.

Why isn't anyone stopping him? Why is Bryan acting this way? I try to yell for him, but I can't, something is stopping me. Soon everything goes dark again.

The next thing I know I'm in a hospital. I look around and see Ray laying on the bed beside me. He's looking at the t.v. At first I didn't know what it was, but then I realize it's the arena I was in. Two people are battling, some guy with blue hair and Tala! He looks angry._ Tala... _

Soonhe shouts something and about 20 bit-beasts came out of his blade. He looks evil. He's scaring me! A gigantic ball of fire rose up behind him. What is that? I close my eyes. And before I know it I'm standing in front of Tala. He looks at me with hatred and evilness in his eyes. I just stand there, unable to move. He launched the ball of fire at me...

**End Dream**

I sprang up from my sleeping position. My heart was beating wildly. I look at the shadows around the room and am scared all of a sudden. Trying to control my breathing, I lay back down. _What a dream._ It was hard for me to get back to sleep. The dream felt so real, it scared me. I glanced at the clock. It was 1: 09 am. I better try to get back to sleep.

I had a rude awakening. The sun shone down on me like it was trying to blind me. "Ou..." I groaned and turn on my other side. I stayed in bed for a moment trying to force myself to get up. As soon as I did get out of bed. I was also greeted by the cold Russian air. My hair stood on end. I sighed slightly and pushed myself off the edge of the bed.

Now I have to walk all the way down the cold hall to the cold bathroom. That reminds me, I don't have a toothbrush or clothes to change into. That would mean having to go back home. Thus, seeing my brother in the process of getting my items. My heart sinks at the thought of what happened the last time I saw my brother. I sigh again.

First I knock on the bathroom door. No one answered so I just walked in. I heard someone talking down stairs. I'll go investigate after I use the bathroom. I hate flushing the toilet when the house is all quiet. Walking out of the bathroom I close the door and silently walk down the stairs. Soon, I see Tala laying on the sofa talking to somebody else that I can't see right now.

I come into view only to find that it was Kai. I guess I could give him another chance to be nice to me. "Morning Tala, Kai!" I greeted cheerfully. "Morning." Tala said back. Kai just nodded. _Oh well, better than nothing._ I shrug and go to sit on the other side of the couch Kai was sitting on. He just looked at me and sipped some of his coffee'.

For along time Tala and Kai stared at me. I don't like this staring game. "O.K. I know when I'm not wanted." I get up and start toward the stairs. "No, it's not that." Tala stopped me. I look at him and smirk. "We were just wondering what... you... wanted." Kai looked at him. "Well I was wondering." Tala corrected.

"Oh, I didn't know I wasn't aloud to just sit and do nothing with you guys." I said sarcastically. "No, it's O.K. I just-" "I'm just kidding, Tala." I went back to Tala and sat on the end of the sofa by his feet. "I need to go back to my brother's hotel." I told him. He grimaced, "Why do you want to go back there?" he asked.

"I can't keep wearing you guys' clothes and I need my toothbrush and other personal items of mine." I explained to him. "Oh." was all he said. I yawned and stretched. "So you're actually going to say here?" came from Kai. "Yep!" I said looking at him. He answered with a "Humph."

It's better than ignoring me. "Oh yeah, Mariah, I almost for got. I couldn't get to sleep last night so I decided to paint another picture." he pointed to a board on a stand. The board had a cloth over it so I couldn't make out what the picture was. Strange, I didn't notice it when I came in. "Go see it." he gestured.

I slowly got up and walked over to the picture. Kai was looking at the ground while Tala eyes were locked on me. I took off the cover and gasp at what I saw. It was a picture of me and Bryan sitting on the bed while Tala and Ray stood at the door. "Wow..." was all I could say. He got the good side of me. "Man, how do you paint like that?" I ask, running my fingers over me in the painting. "Practice." he answered.

"Can you please teach me to paint like that?" I asked with the biggest smile on my face. "Pleeeeeease." he laughed a little and nodded. "Of course." I clapped my hands together. "Yes! You know, when you can paint like that, there's no need for a camera." I told him.

He nodded in agreement. "So, when can you start teaching me?" I ask. "How about after you get your stuff from your brother's hotel." he suggested. "Yeah, I'm going to go get ready right now." I ran upstairs to go put on some new clothes. Tala gave me one of his old outfits. It was orange, white and blue. Even though Tala had gotten to big for it along time ago, it was still really big on me.

Tala, Bryan and I walked to the hotel. I knocked on the door. There was no answer, so I knocked again. We listened for a little while before we heard foot steps then, "Who is it?" came a low voice. "Mariah!" I yelled. "Mariah!" I heard my brother's voice. He opened the door a little peeking out, "Mariah?" he said surprised yet disappointed, like he didn't want me to come back.

"Let me in." I demanded pushing the door open. When I opened it my mouth dropped. What looked like 5 female stripers and his other 2 friends were inside. "Lee baby, who is it?" one of the sluts asked. I looked at him and shook my head. "You asshole." I said through my teeth. The room reeked of beer. "Mariah, you're back. I thought you were gone for good." he said like he was happy I came back, but I knew he couldn't care less.

I pushed pass him and went to my side of the room. "What are they doing here?" he asked gesturing to Tala and Bryan. "I'm living with them." I answered looking under the bed for my stuff. "Where is my stuff, Lee!" I said angrily. "I sold them. Except for your diary I'm not done reading it." my mouth gaped open again. "You are the biggest bustard!" Lee walked over to a shelf and pick up a blue book. "Sounds to me like you have a crush on Tala." My face turned red with fury and embarrassment.

I'm sorry I couldn't control my hand, I slapped him so hard I think our ancestors felt it! And that's what he deserved! I took my diary from his hand and was about to walk out the door when he launched at me. "Ah! Tala get him!" I said quickly while covering my head with my book. Then I felt a shadow over me. Tala had caught Lee's fist just in time. "Mariah," his voice was serious and sexy. Wait! Did I just say Tala's voice was sexy? "Go outside." I did as he told me.

Then he whispered something to Lee with a dangerous look on his face. Lee look scared now. Tala just walked out of the room and Bryan followed. "What did you say to him?" I asked. The red head had a serious look on his face. "Nothing." he answered. I don't like this side of Tala, he's sort of scaring me.

I looked down, then to Bryan. "Don't worry, he's O.K." the lavender haired boy told me. "He just has moments." I looked down sort of understanding. Then Bryan leaned down next to my eyes and whispered, "He's just mad that Lee hurt you is all. He's already worrying about you, even though you've only known each other for what 2 days?" I look at him with a light blush on my face.

"Tala's leaving us." I pointed out. "Yeah, let's catch up." Bryan and I ran to where Tala was.

**Back at the Apartment**

Tala walked in and sat on the sofa. Bryan and I looked at each other. Tala and Kai face looked the same for a second. "Tala, stop acting like that. Mariah was the one that got hurt not you, what's your problem!" the lavender haired boy laughed. "What happened to him?" Kai asked.

"Lee almost smashed Mariah and he was all coming for her and stuff and she was all like: Tala save me." he said in a squeaky girl voice. "And Tala was all: You better not touch my girl. And then he took Lee and body slammed him and he was superman and stuff. And then Mariah was all like: Tala my hero and then they kissed and Tala took Mariah away to live happily ever after in a place called Rob City where they had 3 children named Talriah, Raz, and Diva." Bryan ended.

"You know you take over exaggeration to a whole new level." Mariah looked at him and shook her head. "And I do not sound like that!" she yelled. "Well it would be really cool if it did happen." Bryan said. Everyone sweat dropped. "O.K. Tala now you have to teach me how to paint!" Mariah said excitedly. Tala half smiled and stood up. She led the way to the room. "Don't ya'll love birds do anything up there!" Bryan yelled.

* * *

So, did you like it? I know the last part was a little corny, but that's what came to my head so I just wrote it down. There will be a lot of Tala x Mariah romance in the next chapter. So til then! Me and Lady J are out, bye! 

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Master Piece

Thank you **Bluestray, MystiandKai** and **The** **Great Hippo Thief** for reviewing my story my story. It really means a lot to me... no really it does. So I just wanted to say thanks. Oh, and sorry for not updating in a long time.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

* * *

**Last time on Perfect Painting:**

"O.K. Tala now you have to teach me how to paint!" Mariah said excitedly. Tala half smiled and stood up. She led the way to the room. "Don't ya'll love birds do anything up there!" Bryan yelled.

**Now:**

Mariah ran upstairs and Tala slowly walked behind her. Getting up to the room, Mariah waited for the slow arriving Tala to come. When he finally arrived, Mariah walked in and closed the door. She went over and sat on the bed. "O.k. I am ready to learn." she said looking at Tala with a smile on he face.

The red headed Russian smiled back and went to his closet to get out another board that they could paint on. He also took out two white painter's jackets or button down shirts. He threw one to her. "Put this on."

Mariah took it and put it on over her white and pink shirt. Tala put his on too. "Alright, the first thing you have to know about painting is, your picture is not always gonna come out how you want it." the pinkette nodded in understanding.

"Can you draw?" the red head asked. "A little." she answered. "O.K. draw the best picture you possibly can." he gestured to the board. "But, draw lightly." he told her in a warning kind of tone.

"You mean sketch?" she asked in an innocent way. Tala thought she looked really cute. He smiled and said, "Yeah." Mariah got up and went to the board. She studied it for quite some time. Tala watched to see what she was gonna do. A smile played on his face the whole time he watched her. _She's different from other girls; really something._

The red head thought, still staring at her. _There's something about her..._ Mariah looked to her right, only to find Tala looking at her. "I'm trying to figure out where to start." she laughed a little. Her statement snapped the Russian out of his thoughts. "Just start anywhere." he said quickly.

The pinkette observed him, "What's wrong with you?" she asked in her usual playful tone. He just shook his head from side to side. The girl decided to dismiss his strange behavior and concentrate on her drawing.

She place her hand on her chin, the way "The Thinker" does and stared at the blank board. "I think I'll go with drawing a rose." she looked at Tala who nodded in agreement. Placing her pencil on the spot she had chosen to start from, she let the writing utensil glide across the paper. She wanted this drawing to be the best it could be. The red head watched as she would stop sometimes and erase, but she didn't get angry. He studied her face expression. It was determined, yet calm. She would, at times, bite her lower lip and squint her eye, he observed.

_She really wants to learn how to paint. She is so... determined, so... so mind-setting_. He watched a little while longer. _So... perfect..._he gave a little chuckle, _when God made her, he was just showing off. She is one of his master pieces. _He concluded.

But once again he was snapped out of his thoughts by her saying, "Finished!" then he went back into focus. "I know it took a long time, but I had to get this right." she smiled. Tala walked over to the picture. It was a rose with one leaf and a few thorns.

"Looks good." Tala approved. "Now what!" she asked with excitement. "Now, we break out the paint." he went to his drawer and took out about 12 tubes of paint, two paint brushes, and a white piece of cardboard, about a foot long in width and length.

"What that for?" Mariah asked gesturing to the board. "We need something to squeeze the paint out on." he told her. "Oh." was all she said.

"O.k. now what you wanna do, is trace the lines with black paint or if you prefer another color..." he suggested. "Yeah, you have teal?" she asked. Tala handed her a tube of teal paint. She carefully squeezed some out on the cardboard.

Then she took her paint brush and dipped it in. She took her time tracing just like when she was drawing. The outline of the flower was teal, the stem's was lavender. "Ready to paint the inside?" the Russian asked.

The pinkette nodded, "Lavender, please." she held out her hand. Now, she sounded like a professional artist. When she started, it seemed like it was going fine, til she went on the outline.

"Ops, man." she snatched the brush back. "O.k. let's try this again." she put the brush back on the board. She was doing good again, until, "Ops, I keep going on the outline." she half smiled. Tala breath out and said, "Let me help."

He went almost behind her and rested his hand on hers. The skin to skin contact made Mariah quiver a little. "Here's what I do." he started to guide her hand around on the board. "Be careful when you go near the outlines and always do that first. Just do another outline beside the outline."

Mariah could feel his warn breath on her neck as he filled in a petal on the flower. "There." when he finished he removed his hand; something both of them didn't want. The girl breath out and said, "I get it now." and she began to paint. But, she was very tempted to mess up on purpose and say, 'can you help me again?' but that would be very unlike her.

When she finally finished, before her was a beautiful lavender and teal rose. The stem was lavender on the outside and teal on the inside, the flower was lavender on the inside and teal on the out.

"I think I did a pretty good job." she stared at her picture with her arms folded. Then looking at Tala, she giggled, "How did you get paint on your face?" she asked the red head, "I was the one doing all the painting." she laughed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I have less than you." he said back with a smile. "I have paint on my face? Where?" the pinkette had a really worried look on her face, causing the Russian to laugh. "That's not funny." she said with a playful angry face expression. Before Tala could say anything, she wiped the paint that she had on her hand on his face. "Take that."

Then he stopped laughing and she started... until he took the paint brushed and wiped it across her face. He folded his arms feeling triumphant with aa smirk on his lips. "Humph! How dare you!" the pinkette took a whole tube of red and paint and squirted it on Tala.

Then she burst out laughing, at the look on his face, she was literally rolling on the floor. "Of course you know this means war!" that's how a whole paint fight broke out. It was the best fun Tala had, had his whole life.

They spent an hour playing and were now staring in the mirror at themselves. They had different colors slashed all over them. At first they had a serious face, then it faded and they started to giggle. "I call this master piece "Tala and Mariah in Paint." she announced. Then they boh started to laughed again. They spent another moment staring in the mirror and then Tala said, "Come on, let go clean up before Kai has a fit." and they went into the room.

* * *

So, how do you think the story is so far. I think it's o.k. not my best though, but please review and tell me what you think. Later! 


	6. More Problems

What's up peoples! I'm so super sorry for the wait, but I'm here now and that's all that matters. Thanks for the reviews and I hope I get more in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

* * *

That night was another stormy night, but the loudest thing wasn't the storm, it was Kai's yelling. "How could you do something so stupid Tala! Those stains are not coming out! Not in a million years!" Kai bellowed.

"Well, you said we were moving anyway, right." The red head said sheepishly. "That doesn't mean you can go and vandalize the place!" he then growled and left the room. Mariah was sitting on the sofa with her hands in her lap.

"I don't think I ever seen him that mad before." She said with a slightly sad face. "It's alright. Kai always yells at me. It's strange really, he's the youngest guy here, yet he controls everything." The red head gave a little laugh. He went to sit by here. There was a silence between them. Both were looking out of the window.

Mariah was the first to speak, "Does it always rain like this?" she asked not taking her eyes away from the down pouring water outside of the window. "No, it started when I first met you."

The pinkette looked at him. "Is that a good sign?" she asked with a slightly worried expression. "I don't know, but I'm sure glad I met you. No matter if it was sunny, raining, or hailing." Then he turned and finally realized that she was still looking at him. His blue eyes then met her golden ones. They stared into each other's eyes, neither wanting to look away.

Somehow, Tala's hands found their way to Mariah's. The rain seemed to be come a normal sound to them. Everything seemed to fade away. Suddenly, Tala began to remember the time he watched _The Little Mermaid_ with Bryan, Kai, and Spencer, that song, _Kiss the Girl_, started to play in his head.

Until now, he hadn't even noticed how close he and Mariah were. Their lips were inches apart. Then…

A knock came to the door and they sprang apart. Mariah looked one way while Tala got up to answer the door. That little situation left his knees shaking. Then Kai, Spencer, and Bryan came down. "Who's out in this whether?" Bryan asked.

Tala answered the door. Lee was standing there, dripping wet, even though he had an umbrella. "Where's Mariah?" he demanded. "What's it to you?" Tala countered with a question of his own. Lee may not have remembered their last encounter, but Tala sure did. "She's my sister!" his voice rose.

Upon hearing her brother's voice, she sprang to her feet and walked over to the door. "Lee?" she got in front of Tala. Lee grabbed her hand. "Come on Mariah, we're going home." To his surprise, she snatched her hand back. "Mariah, what are you doing?" he looked at his one and only sister with confused eyes. "Lee I don't want to go back with you." She said calmly.

"What? Why Mariah? You're my sister." He said. "Now come on, stop being stupid." Made another grabbed for her hand. "No." she stepped back.

"Lee, I-I can't take staying with you anymore." It felt like a dagger just pierced her heart. "What?" Lee didn't understand.

Mariah bit her lip. "I'm sick of always being home alone, worrying about you, wondering when you would come back and if you did, would you be sober?" A tear ran down her cheek.

"I don't want to wake up sore, from bruises all over me anymore!" her voice rose. "I don't want of cry every night because of the pain I'm in, emotionally and physically!" She hated saying these things to her brother, but it's the only way of letting him know haw she felt.

Suddenly, emotions and words started pouring out. "I'm tried you bring sluts, whores, and drunks into the hotel or apartment we live in and letting them treat me like dirt! And I tried of feeling helpless every time you let one of your friends come over and have their way with me, Lee!"

The Demolition Boys were shocked out of their minds about the things that go one, behind closed doors. "Mariah, you're my sister." Lee said strongly, as though he was right. "Exactly, I'm your sister, and you shouldn't be treating me this way!"

Mariah was crying so badly now, she could barely breathe. Lee stood with a saddened face. He didn't blame Mariah for not wanting to come back with him. How could he? The sobbing pinkette turned her back to Lee and began crying onto Tala's shirt, hugging him tightly. "I think that you should leave now." Tala said with a deadly tone.

"So, you'd rather stay with these dangerous, egotistical, psychotic, cyborgs?!" Mariah was crying to badly to even respond to that. Then, the redhead backed away from the door and shut it.

"And we are not dangerous and psychotic! We went to anger management and got psychiatric help!" Bryan yelled at the door, putting his 2 cents in. The rest on the boys looked at him. "What? We have to be proud of what we accomplished over the years." Kai and Spencer shook their heads while Tala directed his attention back to the sobbing pinkette, whom was hugging him as tightly as she could.

He put one hand on her head and placed his other on her back. "Is she going to be o.k.?" Spencer asked Kai. The two toned haired boy just shrugged and walked back upstairs. "Tala…" Bryan was about to say something, but he thought it would be better if he and Spencer left. "We're going upstairs." Bryan motioned for Spencer to follow him.

Tala sat down with Mariah in his arms. With in 10 minutes she had cried herself to sleep. Tala carried her up to his room and laid her on the bed. He was about to walk to the kitchen, when he heard voices coming from Kai's room.

He decided to investigate. "Maybe we should tell the police or take her to the hospital at least." Tala heard Bryan. "Tala doesn't trust doctors or policeman, he wouldn't approve." That was Spencer's voice. When Tala walked in they stopped talking. "What where you talking about?" the redhead asked.

When no body said anything Tala asked again. "What were you talking about?" Bryan sighed. "Well, we now know what she's been through and thought we should take her to a doctor or something. There could be… no wait… there is something wrong with her." He finished. "What's wrong with her?" he asked getting a little offensive. Then Spencer cut in. "Um… made the fact that she can't remember almost anything from last year on back could be a problem." said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but why does she need a doctor?" Tala asked. "You don't even sound like you want her to get her memory back." Bryan pointed out. "He doesn't." Kai finally spoke up. "Yes I do!" Tala defended himself. "Then, let's take her to the doctor tomorrow and she if they can do anything." Kai said coolly, keeping his eyes on Tala, seeing how he would react to that idea. "Fine." The blue eyed Russian said.

In Mariah's Room 

The moonlight bathed over the sleeping pinkette. She had a frustrated look on her face, as though trying to solve and unsolvable puzzle. She tightly clutched the cover and shivered and though she was in snow.

**Mariah's Dream and POV**

I'm standing in a courtyard I don't think I've ever been in before. There are buildings around me made of brick. This place has a spooky aura about it, and I don't like it. Snow floats to the ground creating piles. As I walk I leave footprints behind, indicating where I've gone. I heard a noise in the distance. As I keep walking, the noise gets louder and louder. Soon, I'm able to tell that the noise is a bunch of children yelling.

I walk past a building and see an army of boys. "We are undefeatable! We will crush our opponents without hesitation! Anyone too weak will be dealt with! Failure is not an option!" They all yelled in one voice. Each one of them had the same look on their face. The kind a solider would have, but their only kids, some younger than I (I'm 14.).They all seemed to be listening to a man with a mask on.

He was tall and had purple, spiky hair. He looked kind of creepy, the perfect character to be here. "Again!" he shouted with a booming voice that sent chills up my spine. The boys started to repeat what were saying. All of a sudden, I felt arms go around me. I screamed, getting the purple haired man's attention, but the boys remained emotionless.

"Well, it looks like we have a spy." The man said with a chilling voice that would make babies cry. "Take her away." Then darkness…

I was taken to a dark room. I was striped down to only my underwear. Somehow, I managed to calm my self down, thus hearing talking. "Are you ready to operate?" "Let's get started." Then the lights came on. That purple haired, creepy man came and stood over me with another man and… Tala?

What was he doing here? He had an emotionless look on his face. "Tala, do the honors." The other guy said, while handing Tala a knife. (A/N: If you can't stand reading minor bloody, nasty stuff, then skip the rest on this paragraph.) I then began panic and struggle to get free from the ropes that tied me to this bed. He then took the blade and put it to my stomach. I began to struggle more. Then he slashed my stomach open.

I sprang awake and nearly fell of the bed. My heart raced and my breathing was out of control. That was the most disturbing and scariest nightmare I ever had. Then when I convinced myself that it was only a nightmare, I noticed Tala sleeping on the floor. It was still dark out and the nightmare left me kind of afraid.

Tala's paintings may have be beautiful in the light, but the way they cast shadows over apart of the room, creeped me out. I could have sworn the trees were reaching out to me from the window by the bed.

Is that moaning I hear. That was all the reasons I needed to grab my pillow, cover and scramble down on the floor beside Tala. I then heard a thumping noise and snuggled closer to him. I guessed he sensed that I was there and put his arms around me. Then, all my fears forgotten I fell asleep.

* * *

I love romantic sense like that, don't you? I don't know why, but I love writing this story, even though I don't get a lot of reviews, I just love writing it, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't review. Later! 


	7. Wolf Tears

Hey, people! I know it's hard to believe, but I'm back with another chapter! A miracle, I know. Any ways, here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

* * *

**Mariah's POV **

I woke up due to someone shaking me. At first, I see a lavender blob, then when my vision clears, I notice its Bryan. "Get up." He whispers to me. Why is he whispering? What's going on. I look beside me and see Tala sleeping, his arms still around he. Bryan put a finger to his lips, "Sh… don't wake him." I was kind of confused, but I slowly took Tala's arms from around me and got up.

"Where are we going?" I asked. It was still dark out. I was not getting much sleep tonight. "You'll see." I didn't feel right, leaving without telling Tala and part of me thought that I should have woke him up. Bryan and I are in the front room now. Bryan's my friend. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me… right? Kai and Spencer were down stairs as well. Why weren't the lights on? It's too dark. The only light was the rays of light were moonlight coming through the window.

What are they doing and why can't Tala find out? "Come on." Bryan gestured. I walked with him to the door, but when he opened it, I didn't move anymore. The sky was dark and scary and it looked like it would rain any second. The air was thick and warm. "Come on, Riah." He said standing out of the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked again. "You'll see when we get there." He spoke in a quiet voice. Then, Spencer came up behind me. "Just go, Riah, you'll be back." He whispered. "Better hurry, the sun's coming up, that means Tala will be woke any minute." Kai told them. Why couldn't I wake him? Where were they taking me? My eyes began to water.

"I want Tala." They saw that I was about to cry. "Listen Mariah, I'm going to take you to the hospital o.k." Bryan said. "Tala told me the hospital was a bad place." I said taking a step back inside the house. "It's not a bad place Mariah. They're going to help you, they're going to get your memory back." Spencer said.

"Why doesn't Tala like it?" I asked, still unsure of whether I should go or not. "He had a bad experience there." Bryan explained. Everything was quiet for a while, then I said, "I want Tala." Bryan sighed. Then, lightning flashed and I screamed. "Sh…" Bryan tried to clam me, but I started to cry.

**Normal POV**

Mariah was like a scared and confused little child trying to find her mother. "Mariah please." Bryan pleaded calmly trying to persuade her to go. "No! I want Tala!" Then another flash of lightning came. "What are you doing?" A voice from behind all of them said. They looked back and saw Tala.

Mariah ran form where she was to Tala. She put her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. "Tala, she needs to see a doctor." Spencer told him. "No, she's just fine the way she is!" Tala yelled at them. Another flash of lightning came and thunder roared. "Mariah, go up stairs." Tala told her. She shook her head. "I'm scared."

"What if there's something really wrong with her? What if a part of her brain stopped working!?" Bryan yelled at him. "She. Is. Fine!" Tala yelled again, now trying to convince himself more than them. "Tala, are not making her any better. You know good and well that, if she were fine she wouldn't be staying here! If she were fine, she wouldn't be talking to any of us! And if she were fine, she **definitely** wouldn't love you!"

These words cut Tala and they cut him deep. He knew what Bryan was saying was true. He just didn't know how to handle it. They were trying to take away the one person that loved him and that he loved back. He didn't want to lose her. What could he do? For the first time in his life, he felt all these sad emotions come to him. He felt like crying.

"Mariah, don't you want to remember again?" Bryan asked her calmly. She turned and looked at him, then looked back at Tala, whom nodded. "Yes." She said in a small voice. "Come on." The lavender haired teen gestured to the door. The confused girl looked back at Tala, whom nodded again. She couldn't see his eyes. They were covered by shadow, so she didn't what he was feeling.

Reluctantly, she walked out the door with Bryan. Tala had to remember all his training in Biovolt just so he would break down when she was walking out of the door. Then, Kai spoke from his position on the sofa. "She'll be back, it's not like she dying. Just a trip to the hospital." He assured his troubled friend.

The redhead put his head down and sat on the stairs. "What if she remembers everything and doesn't want to be with me anymore?" he didn't want to even ask. "Then, you'll just have to be happy for you and… let her go." Kai felt sympathy for his best friend. Tala had his hands on his head. Then the blue haired boy saw a tear land on Tala's pants, then another.

Spencer and Kai just stared at their friend. They didn't know how to handle this situation. I mean if a meter were coming out of the sky ready to kill everyone in Russia, they'd know what to do, but here, they were completely clueless. None of them had ever cried before.

Then, Spencer nudged Kai and gestured for him to go over to Tala. 'Me.' Kai mouthed pointing to himself. 'Yeah! You're his best friend.' Spencer mouthed back. Then Tala sniffed and they averted their eyes back to him. 'Go.' Spencer told Kai.

The unsure two-toned haired boy got up from the sofa and slowly began to walk over to Tala. _O.k. I saw something like this on Lifetime last night. I can handle this._ He tried to convince himself. Then he made it over to Tala and sat down beside him. Now, what did that one guy do? Oh, yeah!

Then Kai lifted his hand and patted Tala on the back. This is weird. "It's… O.K." he said, still felling awkward. "What… if … she doesn't… love… me anymore." The red head said between sobs.

'What now?' Kai mouth to Spencer whom shrugged in response. "Um…" Kai started. "If it were true love then she'll come back." That seemed to calm Tala down. So, he continued. "Like the one saying, 'If you love something set it free and if it comes back, it means so much more.'" Neither Kai nor Spencer could believe these words were coming out of Kai's mouth.

Tala lifted his head and looked at Kai. His eyes were now puffy and red. "You think she'll come back?" he asked Kai. Then Kai nodded. Spencer was trying so hard to hold back his laughter. Tala put his head down. "What do I do now?" Tala asked. "Wait." ,was his best friend's answer.

"I'm going to go to my room." The red head said getting up. When he was half way up the stairs, Kai asked, "Are you going to be O.K.?" Tala looked back. For the first time in a long time he saw emotion in Kai's eyes, other than hate and anger. He saw concern and sadness. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He answered wiping his face with his sleeve. Then he continued up the stairs.

**5 Hours Later **

Tala was stretched out on his bed asleep. He didn't toss or turn and he made no sound. You wouldn't even think he was alive if he didn't, occasionally, take a very deep breath. Sure it was only 2:20p.m., but he didn't get that much sleep last night. He tried to wait until Mariah came back, but sleep overcame him.

In the middle of his room were two posters. One had a painting of Mariah yelling at Lee with tears streaming down her cheeks. The other was a painting of Mariah walking out of the door into a storm. It had a word at the top: Gone… in pretty, pink, cursive righting.

His jacket was carelessly lying on the floor along with his shoes, undershirt, socks and… pants? Well, what does he have on? Oh, boxers, just checking. He was lying on his stomach, not under any cover. Then his room door creaked open.

**In the Front Room **

Kai and Spencer were sitting on one sofa and Bryan sat on the one across from them. "So, what happened? Why'd you guys take so long?" Spencer asked since he knew Kai wouldn't. "Well, you should have seen how many people were there first on all. We had to wait an about hour and thirty minutes! After we finally got in a room, we waited for a doctor for about 10 minutes."

Bryan stopped to plop his feet up on the armrest. "At first it was a man doctor, but Mariah didn't fell comfortable around him, considering the thing with he brother. So they sent in a woman doctor, which took about 45 minute. She took a long time checking Mariah out (That sounded wrong.). I didn't see any of it though because Mariah didn't have any clothes on except this paper shirt thing which was open in the front and her underwear."

Kai then held up his hand. "If you didn't see anything, then how do you know what she was wearing."

Bryan sighed. "I still had to stay in the room, you know. Mariah wouldn't let me leave." The lavender haired teen explained. "So anyway, when the doctor was done she told me that Mariah had head trauma, but some how she didn't have the normal problems anybody would have. Matter of fact the doctor said she should have been dead since she hadn't seen a doctor after all those days."

Bryan took another deep breath. "A few more day and… she would have been. They fixed the problem though. Now, she just suffers from temporary amnesia. As in, her memory will be restored sometime around."

Spencer shook his head, "Tala won't be so happy about that. He was crying earlier." The blond informed. "He cried?!" Bryan went wide-eyed. "Yeah. After ya'll left he sat down on the stairs and started crying."

Kai sighed, which was very un-Kai-like, and said, "I guess he really does love her." Bryan then sighed, "I wonder what's going to happen when she gets her memory back." They all started to pity their redheaded friend. "Only time will tell, Bry." Was Spencer's reply.

**Back in Tala's room **

Tala's slowly opened when he felt someone's presence. He found himself staring into big, golden eyes. "Ah!" he yelled jumping up. "What the… Mariah." He breathing heavily, clutching his chest. "Ow… you almost said a bad word." Mariah said in a very kid-ish way.

"When did you get back?" he asked. "About ten minutes ago. The doctor wasn't as bad as you told me." She said putting her hands on her hips. "I got candy and a sticker!" she said showing him her arm; where she put the sticker. "Oh, and I remembered some stuff too!" she said excitedly. Tala's heart began to race. "What did you?"

"My pet tiger, Chaos. I had to leave her back in China. I cried." She said nonchalantly. "Oh, and I saw your pictures! What's that word up there." She asked, pointing to Gone. "It's gone."

"No it's not, it's right here." She asked holding up the picture. "No, the word is gone." Tala chuckled. "The word is not gone, it's right here." She said pointing to it. Tala sighted. "Mariah, this word," he pointed to it. "This word right here reads G-O-N-E. That spells Gone." He broke it down.

"Oh." "You can't read?"

"Not this word, it's in some foreign writing." She cocked her head to the side. "It's called cursive." Mariah smiled. "Wow, you're so smart." Tala raised an eyebrow. "Mariah can I ask you something?" "Yeah, anything." she jumped on the bed.

"Is ignorance really bliss?" Mariah's mouth gaped. "Are you calling me stupid?" she couldn't believe those words had pasted his lips. "Wow! You actually know what those words mean?" he asked with a half smile, talking as if she really were stupid. "Mariah then stood up, fuming with anger.

"You know, just because you just woke up, doesn't give you a reason to be an ass hole!" she yelled at. Now, Tala was beginning to see what he had done. Why do I always say things before I think? He asked himself.

"Another thing, I lose my memory, not my mind!" she yelled head for the door. "Mar-" Tala was about to say something when Mariah stared yelling again, "Oh, and if I'm so ignorant, why are you the one standing in the middle of the room with only your underwear on!? You can answer your own damn question!" With that she slammed the door, yelling things in Chinese. Tala's in trouble

* * *

Please review, I want to at least get to 22 reviews before I do another chapter. 


	8. Fine! I'll Leave!

Sorry it took me so long to update. It school, I had to do the stupid easy on Jamestown. If I'm this busy in middle school I wonder what high school will be like…

Oh well! On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade (do I have to put this on every chapter?)

* * *

Four boys and one enraged girl sat in the front room of a small apartment. It was raining, once again. Thunder and the sound of raindrops were the only things that broke the silence. The blond boy looked at the lavender haired boy with a worried expression. The lavender haired male watched the two toned haired crimson eyed teen with the same look. Crimson eyes were locked on a certain redhead whom was glaring at the lavender haired boy.

Reason… A certain pinkette was lying on his lap and the redhead didn't like that. (A/N: Now, that you know the color of everyone's hair, we may start on names.) Bryan glanced nervously around the room, trying to avoid the gaze of a very pissed off Tala.

After Tala insulted her, Mariah no longer felt comfortable around him and went to Bryan. Of course the redhead did not approve of this. It was his own fault though.

Poor Bryan, he just didn't have any say in it. Mariah was his friend, he couldn't just tell her to go away. He knew how easily hurt she was. He didn't even want to try talking to Tala. All he'd get was a punch in the face.

Mariah noticed all Tala's glaring and swearing under his breath. She thought this was a perfect time to play with his buttons and get him back. Sighing, she sat up on the sofa. All eyes turned to her. Bryan felt relieved when Tala stopped glaring at him and averted his eyes to Mariah.

Everybody was looking at her. _Good… _she thought, putting on her best 'I'm innocent, come play with me' smile.

"Bry…" she called in a childish voice.

_Aw man!_ Bryan thought, glancing at Tala who still had his eyes on Mariah. "Yeah, Riah"

"Come outside and play with me." She urged pulling his arm.

"Riah, it's pouring down rain outside." He said, pointing to the window. Waterfalls of rain covered every inch.

That's when Tala saw his chance. "Hey, Riah, I'll go with you. I love the rain." He said, smiling the whole time.

"Spencer, will you go play in the rain with me?" she asked the blond, completely ignoring Tala's offer.

"Tala wants to go, why don't you and him go play?" Spencer offered.

"No! I don't want to play with Tala anymore, he's a meany-head." Tala's heart sank at those words. Why does his mouth always say things before his brain can process it?

"Kaaaaaaiiiiiiiii…" she called her last choice. Pleading, golden eyes stared at him.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Why?"

Kai sighed. "Tala is my best friend. You know he likes you, that's why you're putting up these childish antics." He folded his arms. "If I were to go outside and "play" with you, I'd be breaking the best friend law. I am also well aware that you _knew_ me nor Bryan and Spencer would actually go because of this law. All you are trying to do is play with Tala's mind… and it's working." He said in his cool Kai way, exposing Mariah plan in the process.

The pinkette sat back and pouted. Her expression no longer resembled that of a child, but one that showed the teen she really was. "Smart ass." She said under her breath.

A few seconds of silence past, no one knew what to say. Tala stared at Mariah with pleading eyes, she stared back with angry one's.

Finally, she couldn't take the silence anymore. "Grr… Why does everyone always take his side!? What about me? He called me stupid!" she stood shouting with fury.

"No I didn't!" Tala stood in his defense.

"Well, you were insinuating that I was stupid. You called me ignorant and last time I checked ignorant meant stupid!"

"Not… really…" the redhead said more calm now.

"Oh yeah." The pinkette left the room and went up stairs, supposedly going to get a dictionary.

Tala sat down and rested his chin on his fists. "She hates me, she hates me and she'll never like me again." He said, balling his legs up in the chair with him.

"Tala, why don't you let her go. There are plenty of other girls out there who won't drag you through this emotional pain." Spencer pointed out.

"Yeah, Tal. There's other fish in the sea." Kai agreed, letting his comforting best friend side show.

"None of them swim as good as she does." The lovesick wolf pouted.

"Tal, I know it's going to be hard, but you gotta let her go." Bryan put his two-cent in, hearing a 'yeah' from Kai and Spencer.

"So, that how it's gonna be, hu?" Lighting flashed revealing the pinkette who had been sitting at the top of the stairs from the begging of their little conversation.

"If you wanted me out, all you had to do was say so." She said jumping down the stairs.

She was out the door before any one could even say something. "Mariah!" Tala yelled following her.

The rest of the boys followed after. It was pouring rain outside. You could barely see anything. The rain reminded Tala of the first time him and Mariah met. It was pouring rain, just like this. He smiled at the memory. That was the best day of his life. Then, he saw something pink, but something else also caught his eye.

"Mariah!" she could hear him calling her, but she didn't turn back. What's the use of being somewhere you're not wanted, if it makes you and everybody around you miserable?

"Mariah!…" she heard him yell something else after hear name, but didn't quite catch it because of something on the side of her going: BEEP BEEP.

The rain, that sound and Tala's voice was the last thing she heard before feeling cold wet pavement.

* * *

I know it's short. Sad ending too, but that's not the end of the story.

If there's any spelling errors, sorry, I'm a run-over reader. It means, when I read, I'll just read the mistake and still understand the sentence, not even knowing about the mistake. I wonder if I just made that word up? Oh, well!

Review!


	9. I remember how much I love you

O.k. this is the last chapter of this story. –tears- I'm going to miss writing this. Thanks to all the people who ever reviewed this story. I love you guys.

I've also noticed, in the making of this chapter, that this story has so many grammatical errors. Sorry about that, I'll fix them later.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

* * *

**Mariah's POV**

Beep… beep… beep

I slowly open my eyes to see that I'm in a white room. This stupid machine won't stop beeping in my ear. Ouch! My head is killing me! _Where the heck am I and why am I here? It's so cold in here_. I'm lying in a white-sheeted bed. _What do I have on? A white gown? Am I in the nut house?! No… they would have tied me up. Why are these needles in my wrists?_

My eyes! Somebody please turn off the lights. I shut my eyes momentarily. I want to keep them closed, but I'm too curious to know where I am. I shift a little and notice that something is weighing me down. Somebody's arm is around me. Turning around I see… Tala?! _Why is he lying beside me?!_ Looking around, I see the rest of the Demolition Boys.

**Normal POV**

"What are you guys doing here?!" Mariah demanded ready to jump out of the bed.

"What did you think that we would leave you. We didn't mean what we said before Mariah. We're sorry." Bryan decided to speak first.

"Where's Lee?! What have you done with him?!" she clenched her teeth and stepped out of the bed ,not knowing what to do.

"We didn't do anything to him, Riah. You told him to go away, remember?" Tala said calmly, getting out of the bed too.

"How dare you use my nickname, only my friends and family can say it! You are nothing close!" she yelled in fury. Tala and the rest were taken aback by this out burst. Fear and sorrow struck right through Tala's heart. Had his greatest fear really come true?

"Mariah, we are your friends, you live with us." Kai said calmly and very un-Kai-like.

"What are you talking about? I live with my brother in China with the rest of my family! Why would I even think about living with you?!"

"What is going on?" a lady in her early 30's with blond hair came in. She had on a light blue uniform, which indicated that she was a nurse.

"Get them out of here! I want my brother!" Mariah commanded with tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

"Please calm down, Miss." The nurse tried to stop Mariah from yelling.

"Get them out and get me my brother!" the pinkette stood a distance away from the others.

Tala couldn't even express the feeling he was feeling. Wait… yes he could! He could cry, yell, scream, hurt everyone around him, and got live in the mountains alone only for him to kill himself a week later. Walking out that door was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. He let Spencer, Bryan, and Kai go before him. How he wished he didn't have to leave, but he knew this would happen one day.

Taking one last look at his angel, he whispered , "I love you." and walked out the door. He looked at her with love, she glared back with hatred. Tala had never felt such a pain. This was not just another pain that he could brush off and forget about. This pain came from deep with in. It was the pain of a broken heart.

While walking down the hall, as if one cue, Tala past Lee. "What's wrong with her?" Lee asked the red head.

Tala's eyes reflected no emotion as he stared at the hospital floor. "Nothing, she has her memory back, the only thing she doesn't remember anything that happened since ya'll came to Russia." He whispered, but it was loud enough for Lee to hear. "Including me."

Then the blue-eyed teen continued to walk down the hall. Before he was out of hearing distance he heard a "Thank you." come from the black haired teen. Then they both went about their way.

When Tala finally went outside, he found that the rest were waiting for him. Kai could see the emptiness in his eyes and knew that he was covering his real emotions. He wished he could help him and make him feel better, but he knew that only one person could do that and it wasn't him.

They were all standing under the hospital entrance roof/pull-in garage. (A/N: I don't know what it's called.) Tala's blue eyes wandered about the outside world. Huge waterfalls of rain fell from the sky. He stared blankly at this natural effect. This was what brought him and his one and only love together.

**Flashback**

_He turned to see a girl with long pink hair, nearly being swept away in the storm. She was carrying a lavender bag with teal flowers on it. Tala squinted to see what she was wearing. It looked like a puffy, pink coat with white fury on the hood. She was struggling with her umbrella._

**End Flashback**

A small smile grazed his lips as he remembered that moment. It was at that moment that his life had changed forever.

**Another Flashback**

Tala and Mariah spent an hour playing and were now staring in the mirror at themselves. They had different colors slashed all over them. At first they had a serious face, then it faded and they started to giggle.

"_I call this master piece "Tala and Mariah in Paint." The pinkette announced. Then they both started to laugh again. They spent another moment staring in the mirror and then Tala said, "Come on, let go clean up before Kai has a fit." and they went into the room._

**End Flashback**

He chuckled when he remember how mad Kai got when he saw the paint stains. Those were some of the happiest days of his life. Then sadness overtook him as he remembered those days were long gone and never coming back. "Come on guys." He said walking into the rain.

**With Lee and Mariah**

Mariah through her arms around Lee. "Lee! Where were you! Why did you let those creeps in here! What happened?!" she demanded with a frightened expression.

"You don't remember, do you?" the black haired teen placed a hand on the back of his younger sister's head. A wave of guilt washed over him. Here Mariah is hugging him and loving him, completely unaware that he had been getting drunk and beating on her this whole time, until the people whom she had just called creeps took her in and cared for her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. The last thing I remember is you telling me were going to live in a hotel in Russia." The pinkette looked up at her brother innocently. "You told me when we did you'd stop drinking. Did you?"

Lee didn't really know how to answer that question. He racked his brain for an answer, but nothing would come.

"Miss Mariah if you don't mind I have to put the I.V. back in your arm." The nurse in the room told her and gave her a warm smile.

Mariah smiled back and walked to the bed. She ran her hands up and down her goose bump covered arms. "Why are hospitals always so cold?"

"They say it's to kill the germs." The nurse answered. Lee walked over and sat in a chair, his conscience tears him up inside.

"Oh, well I guess me and germs both don't like the cold." The two females chuckled.

"Well, I'm like a cat, I don't like rain." The nurse said, now done with the I.V. Then she continued by saying something about having to go in the rain after work, but Mariah wasn't listening.

Mariah looked out at that waterfalls of rain covering the window. "I love the rain." She said, making the sentence almost sound like a sigh.

**Memory**

_They walk without talking. The only sound that could be heard was that of the rain. It was calming, yet loud. Mariah sighed. "I love the rain. It helps me think and relax. It feels like I'm taken away from all my troubles." she looked up at him. _

_"Yeah, I like it too, but that doesn't mean I want it on me." Tala stated. Mariah chuckled._

"I'm sure I don't know you. I would remember someone as handsome and thoughtful as you." Tala blushed at the complement. They walked for a while, talking as if they were old friends. Tala liked Mariah and she liked him back. But, he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her.

_Mariah pointed to a hotel. "This is my stop." she turned to him. "Thank you, Tala, for being so nice." he nodded. "My pleasure." he stared into her golden eyes, noticing how beautiful they were. She was also very pretty, he noticed. "I had great time and I hope we meet again someday." Mariah said before walking into the hotel._

**End**

Mariah couldn't believe what she had just remembered. Did that really happen?

**Memory**

_Tala, Bryan and I walked to the hotel. I knocked on the door. There was no answer, so I knocked again. We listened for a little while before we heard footsteps then, "Who is it?" came a low voice. _

"Mariah!" I yelled.

"Mariah!" I heard my brother's voice. He opened the door a little peeking out, "Mariah?" he said surprised yet disappointed, like he didn't want me to come back.

"_Let me in." I demanded pushing the door open. When I opened it my mouth dropped. What looked like 5 female stripers and his other 2 friends were inside. _

"Lee baby, who is it?" one of the sluts asked. I looked at him and shook my head. "You asshole." I said through my teeth. The room reeked of beer. "Mariah, you're back. I thought you were gone for good." he said like he was happy I came back, but I knew he couldn't care less.

_I pushed pass him and went to my side of the room. "What are they doing here?" he asked gesturing to Tala and Bryan. "I'm living with them." I answered looking under the bed for my stuff. "Where is my stuff, Lee!" I asked angrily. _

"_I sold them. Except for your diary, I'm not done reading it." my mouth gaped open again. "You are the biggest asshole!" Lee walked over to a shelf and pick up a blue book. "Sounds to me like you have a crush on Tala." My face turned red with fury and embarrassment._

_I'm sorry I couldn't control my hand, I slapped him so hard I think our ancestors felt it! And that's what he deserved! I took my diary from his hand and was about to walk out the door when he launched at me. _

"_Ah! Tala get him!" I said quickly while covering my head with my book. Then I felt a shadow over me. Tala had caught Lee's fist just in time. "Mariah," his voice was serious and sexy. Wait! Did I just say Tala's voice was sexy? _

"_Go outside." I did as he told me._

**End**

_Tala protected me from Lee. I really did live with the Demolition Boys! _Mariah thought with all new emotions rising.

**Yet another Memory **(A/N: I know your getting sick of these things. Last one!)

_Tala's paintings may have be beautiful in the light, but the way they cast shadows over apart of the room, creeped me out. I could have sworn the trees were reaching out to me from the window by the bed._

_Is that moaning I hear?_

_That was all the reasons I needed to grab my pillow, cover and scramble down on the floor beside Tala. I then heard a thumping noise and snuggled closer to him. I guessed he sensed that I was there and put his arms around me. Then, all my fears forgotten and I fell asleep._

**End Memories**

Mariah gasped. "Tala…" Lee looked at her. Her face showed that she was shocked and confused. "I remember… everything."

Lee stood to defend himself, but Mariah held up her hand. "I remember what you did to me, I remember our parents deaths, I remember the Demolition Boys… I remember Tala. I have to go find him." What surprised Lee is that she didn't sound at all angry. "I have to go find him, Lee. Sorry, nurse." With that Mariah ripped the I.V. from her arm again and before the nurse could protest she was out the door.

**Out of the Hospital**

Mariah ran into the cold rain with only a thin hospital gown on. Looking back and forward for the red head, she found that he was nowhere in sight. She knew she had to hurry before the hospital people came looking for her. Running in a random direction, she prayed that she might see him.

_Where is their apartment? Think me, think!_ She thought standing on the sidewalk as cars zoomed by. Some splashed water on her, but she didn't care. The hospital outfit had become see-through, but see didn't care about that either. Finding Tala was her number one priority. The rain was heavy. Pink locks off hair stuck to her face.

_This way!_ She thought running left. Her heart pounded with every step she took. Adrenaline pumped through her, giving her the strength to keep going. When she came to a red light, her memory told her to go right.

Not thinking, she stepped out on the street just as the light turned green. Mariah turned to see lights, but was paralyzed with fear. She knew this was the end so she closed her eyes. Those cars were coming fast.

It was a millisecond later, but she didn't feel pain or the ground. She felt strong arms wrapped tightly around her and a cold, yet warm body against hers. Opening her eyes she saw the very person she wanted to see.

"What were you trying to do?! Get hit by another car!" Tala shouted, still holding her close. He must have pulled her back on the sidewalk. She had never been so happy to see him. "What are you doing out of the-"

Wet, warm lips stopped him from finishing his sentence and he really didn't care if he ever finished it. Taking the moment as his own, Tala tightened his arms around Mariah and pulled her closer to him. Mariah put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Nice weather we're having today." Bryan, whom was behind the couple along with Spencer and Kai, said pretending not to notice Mariah and Tala's little moment.

"Yes, very nice." Kai said looking up at the sky. Spencer just nodded. Even though they pretended not to see, they all were very happy for their friend.

Then finally the need for air became… needed, so they had to pull away. "I remember everything, Tala. I'm so sorry for yelling at you and for not letting you explain yourself at the hospital." She said still gasping for breath. They looked into each other's eyes.

Tala was still trying to catch his breath. "Oh, you think you're out of breath now, that was just the 'Thank you' kiss, wait until you get the 'I love you' kiss!" Mariah laughed.

"Oh, and when will I be receiving that?" Tala asked.

"Mmm…." Mariah put her finger on her chin and pretended to think. "I think I can squeeze in right now." Then they shared another long and passionate kiss, while the Demolition Boys pretended to be interested in the weather.

Then, the rain stopped and a cold breeze came by, chilling everybody. Suddenly, snow started falling. "Man, Russia has some weird weather!" Mariah exclaimed shivering.

"We gotta get you back to the hospital." Tala chuckled taking off his jacket and putting it around her. "One, because you're going to freeze to death and two, because that gown is totally see through." With that Mariah went red.

Yeah, sure Tala jacket covered the top, but what about the bottom… That's when Bryan noticed everybody looking at him. "What, why is everybody looking at me like that?"

**At the Hospital**

Mariah walked in with Tala by her side and some nice warm pants on. Her brother, Lee, and a lot of worried doctors greeted her at the door.

Tala, Kai, and Spencer smirked as Bryan came in with only a jacket and some black boxers on, muttering something along the lines of, "Tala needs to take care of his own girlfriend. Always making me suffer." But, he stopped talking when Mariah came over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Bryan."

Tala's smirk quickly faded into a frown, but Kai's and Spencer's only grew. Now, Bryan stood proud in his black boxers and slightly hair covered bare legs.

Everybody in the hospital room just laughed. Lee had clued them in a little on the situation before Mariah came back. This day was truly eventful.

* * *

Wow that was long! But, don't stop reading there! I have another chapter that will be up before you know it!

If I don't get the next chapter up in time**… Happy Holidays!**


	10. Perfect Painting

This is the continuation of chapter 9. I didn't want to stuff everything in one chapter. I don't know, I just felt crowded. Don't ask. 

One thousand apologies about the last chapter. I was rushing and put up the wrong document. Long story… If you don't know what I'm talking about then forget it and enjoy the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I still don't own beyblade.

* * *

**4 Years Later**

20-year-old Tala Ivanov sat in his room finishing his best picture yet! He was now, a well know artist in Russia and was making thousands of dollars a month. A huge smile played on his face as he had just added the finishing touches. Putting down his paintbrush he stood back and looked at his masterpiece.

Then the door opened to reveal a turquoise haired girl and Tala's two-toned haired best friend. "Tala, Mrs. Ivanov said get your butt down stairs and talk to your guess before she drags you down herself." Ming Ming informed. She and Kai had been dating for a year now and they are very much happy. Mariah introduced them to each other and _insisted_ that they tried going out.

"I'm coming, I just finished." Tala said carefully taking his painting off the stand and bringing it with him.

"You know if you got any paint on that suit Mariah will not be happy." Kai sort of warned.

"I know." The redhead said praying he didn't get anything on the suit.

**Downstairs**

The place had pearly while tile floor and a beautiful fountain in the middle. The balcony had two stairways leading up to two halls. Plants were at the bottom of the stairs. Tables with different types of food on them were everywhere in the room. A pretty crystal chandelier gave light that shown over everything.

There were a lot of people downstairs. Some were friend, some were family, but mostly friends. Everybody conversed happily, enjoying the eventful day. Mariah laughed at a joke that Bryan had just told, even though she wasn't listening. She kept looking up and through the crowd, hoping Tala would come downstairs.

"What's up, everybody!" she heard his voice and looked up. He was on the balcony looking down at everyone. She just shook her head. He had a microphone in his hand.

All eyes were on him. "I just wanted everybody to see the beautiful gift I am giving to my beautiful 'girlfriend for life' (wife)." Laughter was heard through the room.

Then Tala came down and let everybody see his picture. Mariah looked at it and smile. The scene he had painted had actually happened about one hour ago.

The place had an altar behind the people in it. A man with jet-black hair was reading out of the Bible. White and red scaled the walls and carpet. Mariah was in sparkling white and red wedding dress with a tiara/veil on her head. She also had on pure white gloves that went up to her elbows and glass high-hills on her feet. Ming Ming stood next to her in a white and red dress also and next to her was Mariam, whom was crying. (Tear of joy.)

Tala was standing in front of Mariah with a red and white suit on, complete with a hat. His usual spiked hair was now back in braids giving him a gangsta look. Kai stood next to him, looking proud as ever with a look that said 'I raised him.' Bryan was next to Kai. Mariah and Tala were in the middle sharing a passionate kiss.

At the top of the paint in cursive, blue letters it said '_Perfect Painting'._

Mariah smiled looking at the picture. "You like it?" Tala asked standing beside her. "I don't know if Mariam does, she keeps crying." He said worried.

Mariah giggled and put her arms around her 'boy friend for life' (husband). "Tali baby, I love it. It's the perfect painting." Then more tears were shed in the room as the couple locked lips again. Now, they never had to part…

* * *

-Tears-

It's so beautiful! I'm going to miss this story. Oh, and about the 'boy/girl friend for life' thing… I don't like saying husband and wife, it makes them seem old. Does anybody agree with me on that or is it just my own weird feeling?

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!** From Jashomara and Lady J


End file.
